thisprivztedanddwika1fandomcom-20200213-history
Mark Garmin (Golden World)
"I was once an assassin of the highest order. I left that life, hoping to make my parent's proud. Now I must fight again." -Mark Garmin. Mark Garmin is a Salamandr Monk Rogue played by Anthony Simon, a industrial entrepreneur living in New Redemption. He is also The Golden World counterpart of Mark Garmin. Early Life Mark Vespertilio Garmin the Third was born in The Golden World, to Mark Garmin Jr and Marianna Garmin, in the City of New Redemption. Always a political puppet due to his families station, Garmin's family was taken from Horizon to Honeremorte, by the will of Morgorath, and spend his days under the tutelage of many different masters, though most prolifically, Zuian Shuì, a martial arts master from Wukong. It was during this time that Garmin created the Familiar Shinku, a Robin that was his only friend, barring Caelynn Emberskin, another indentured noble he began to show an interest in, though this would quickly fade. Monster Hunters Garmin, being one of Morgorath's Agents, was tasked with watching over The Monster Hunters as they made their journey within Honeremorte. When The Monster Hunters discovered the home of his family, The Shen Mue, Garmin acted fast, capturing his counterpart, angered at the latter's carelessness, putting his family in danger. The two struck an uncomfortable alliance, the latter believing this to be due to his ability, but in reality, Garmin was desperate, and was hoping for any means he could attain to strike against Morgorath without guaranteeing his family's destruction. This alliance did not last long, as The Monster Hunter's Garmin died soon after, having been given information on the rest of Morgorath's Agents by The Golden World's Garmin, and taking matters into his own hand's, to end up slain by Grinrall, the Mind Breaker. Unsure of what do, Garmin retreated back to Castle Morgorath, unaware of Morgorath's knowledge of his deeds. During the final battle against Morgorath, Morgorath slew Garmin's parents in front of him, Garmin himself only spared by the intervention of Grimm. After Morgorath's defeat, and with nowhere else to go, Garmin left The Golden World forever, venturing to his counterpart's home in New Redemption, and lived on as the Garmin of that world, with the only one aware of his true identity of The Golden World's Garmin being his butler, Gaston Wasim. Horizon Throughout the next 10 years, Garmin led the life of an industrial entrepreneur, abandoning his past, returning to his birthright at the head of Garmin Industries. Growing complacent, his skills, once so finely honed, faded away, along with his past. This was until a crime lord named Donovan Waltz found out about Garmin's past, and Garmin was forced to act to hide the fact. Donning his old equipment once more, with a mask added to conceal his identity, he became entangled with a group of Bounty Hunters, getting to the heart of a Syndicate conspiracy, along the way, dealing with The Boss Lady, with her leaving Waltz in check, unable to reveal Garmin's past. After this, Garmin revitalized his training, having earned the name "Obsidian", from the people he saved in his adventures with The Bounty Hunters. He realized then, that his skills were needed for more than simply maintaining the economic structure. He was to save those he couldn't help as Mark Garmin, but as a mask, as a hero, as Obsidian.